I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aids in transporting handicapped persons, and in particular to aids and means for transferring handicapped persons into automobiles.
II. Prior Art
Devices for assisting disabled or handicapped persons into automobiles are known such as special doors, hydraulic or electrical lifts and the like are known. These devices are expensive to make and sell and, furthermore, require extensive modification of the car to be installed. Furthermore, powered devices for assisting persons into a car are prone to mechanical problems, such as wear and exposure to the elements, thus, requiring expensive maintenance. These problems amplify the need for providing an inexpensive, simple, reliable device for enabling the transfer of non-ambulatory persons into a car that requires little or no modification of the car to be used.